Enfermo
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Kagami Taiga nunca ha sido una persona de estas que se piensan las cosas. Él actuaba primero y pensaba después.Y maldita sea esa costumbre suya.
1. Calle

**Advertencia: **BL abajo. No gusta, cierra la ventana y aléjate lentamente de tu ordenador.

**Pareja:** Kagami/Kuroko

**Nota: **Ligeramente angsty. Yup. 'Cause angsty is my thingy~

**Twitter: ** HikaruWinter

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko no Basket) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Miraba al vacío, a la nada.

Cualquier cosa mejor que pensar.

La lluvia caía cruelmente sobre el asfalto, el torrencial acompañado de los silbidos del furioso viento, que azotaba la ventana sobre la que descansaba su frente, ojos desenfocados todavía mirando más allá del cristal.

Taiga Kagami nunca había sido una persona de estas que se piensan las cosas.

Él actuaba primero y pensaba después.

Y maldita sea esa costumbre suya.

Apartó la frente del cristal y se llevó la mano a la frente, deslizando sus dedos entre su cabello rojo como la sangre, todavía goteando.

Notar la humedad de sus mechones maltrechos y decaídos le hizo volver un poco a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que no solo su cabello, todo él estaba empapado hasta los huesos, su Gakuran*, su camiseta, sus pantalones, incluso sus calzoncillos, incluyendo el vendaje de su pierna, donde su mirada se detuvo un instante.

La mano en su cabello desapareció para bajar por su extremidad, gimiendo con una mueca de dolor al rozar el área vendada.

Suspiró, decidiendo que levantarse no valía la pena. De todas formas no podría jugar al Baloncesto durante una semana, ¿qué más dá un resfriado? Al menos si se sentía mal por la enfermedad podría ignorar el pinchazo de su corazón constriñéndose cuando pensaba en la cancha.

Se desvistió, sin prisa, todavía tirado en el suelo, espalda pegada a la pared, junto a al gran ventanal de uno de los extremos de su pequeño apartamento.

Vivir solo no era un problema, se repitió.

Cocina, baño, una cama y televisión.

Tenía mucho más que algunos de sus amigos de E.E.U.U., que vivían como ocupas en viejas fábricas -y qué bien se lo sabían montar los jodidos, construyendo su propia cancha en el patio-.

Pensar en ellos trajo una suave sonrisa a su normalmente aterrador rostro.

Mejor que nadie lo superia.

Nunca.

Que Taiga Kagami tenía sentimientos y, en el fondo, era un blando. Si se llegaban a enterar... ya podía ver a esos idiotas burlándose, tomándole el pelo al saber que, por mucho que pareciera que quisiera rebanarles el cuello, internamente sonreía ante sus estúpidas acciones.

No.

Nadie se enteraría... nadie más.

Cómo Kuroko podía ver bajo su máscara, nunca lo entendería. Pero tampoco le importaba.

No era como si el peliazul significara algo para él o...algo.

Aunque le hubiera prometido ser su sombra, hacerle brillar más que ninguna otra de sus anteriores 'luces'.

Y, sin embargo, el pensar que Kuroko había tenido 'otras luces' le hacía sentir incómodo consigo mismo.

No, Kuroko no estaría allí, con él, por siempre. No sería su sombra toda su vida, por mucho que dependiera ahora de su existencia. No podía caer en las garras de la normalidad, no se lo permitiría a sí mismo. Porque entonces, una vez Kuroko le abandonara por una 'luz' todavía más brillante que él mismo, una 'luz' que pudiera superarle, y le dejara solo... Kagami se volvería nada. Desaparecería.

No, no podía permitírselo.

Ahora sin ropa, rodilla izquierda descansando contra su pecho mientras sus brazos se cruzaban ante él, descansando en mentada extremidad, para apoyar su mentón en ellos, Kagami miraba al suelo hasta que la carta blanca -tan brillante en un apartamento normalmente gris, vacío- sobre la mesa volvió a llamar su atención.

Negó, volviendo a su competición de miradas contra el suelo.

No era el momento, aún no.

¿Porqué? No lo sabía.

Simplemente... no.

No quería -por muy a rabieta de mocoso que sonara- y no lo haría, aún no.

Aún no.

¿Eso significaba que obedecería las palabras escritas en tinta azul ocultas tras el blanco brillante del sobre algún día?

Sí.

Cuando ya no tuviera nada aquí.

¿Y qué tenía?

Familia no, sus padres estaban aún en américa -aunque no estaba seguro, normalmente no estaban en casa, de todas formas. ¿Había tenído familia alguna vez? Aguantando una sonrisa vacía negó con la cabeza. No. No una familia real-.

¿Amigos? Sí, bueno. Estaban los chicos del equipo pero... no era... no era como... no sentía el 'lazo' de amistad que le unía con algunos de sus colegas en el otro lado del Pacífico. Era, más bien, como si soportaran y agradecieran su presencia porque significaba seguridad, poder, una mano más que alejaba al Equipo de Baloncesto de las garras del Consejo de Estudiantes. No eran sus amigos, eran... compañeros. Compañeros que le ayudaban a estudiar, pero compañeros al fin y al cabo.

¿Y Kuroko?

Negó con la cabeza.

Si tan facilmente había abandonado a Aomine -aunque era cierto que el chaval había perdido el norte y había olvidado la razón para jugar-, podía abandonarle a él igual de facilmente.

¿Y qué tenía?

Miró al techo, buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, el temblor de sus extremidades olvidado por el momento, sus pensamientos absorviendo toda su atención, ambas piernas ahora encogidas contra su pecho en un movimiento instintivo para mantener el calor que ya no tenía.

¿Porqué no obedecía y volvía a casa?

No. Aún tenía a Kuroko. Por el momento, el peliazul aún era su 'sombra'. Sí. Tenía a Kuroko, por ahora.

Y cuando eso cambiara volvería.

Sí.

Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Cancha

**Advertencia: **BL abajo. No gusta, cierra la ventana y aléjate lentamente de tu ordenador.

**Pareja:** Kagami/Kuroko

**Nota: **Ligeramente angsty. Yup. 'Cause angsty is my thingy~

**Twitter: ** HikaruWinter

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko no Basket) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riko miró su reloj, alzando una ceja.

¿Y el idiota?

No, mal formulado. Todos eran idiotas, después de todo.

¿Y el idiota _pelirrojo_?

"Hey, ¿y Kagami?"

El juego se detuvo un instante, mientras los miembros del equipo intercambiaban miradas.

"No le he visto" admitió finalmente Hyuuga "Y tampoco a Kuroko"

"Estoy aquí"

Todo el mundo miró a la izquierda de Hyuuga, que saltó hacia atrás con un grito apagado, retrocediendo hasta chocar con las piernas de la entrenadora.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?"

Kuroko ladeó la cabeza, confundido, pero con el rostro impasible de costumbre.

"Todo el tiempo"

Tras una ronda de asentimientos, y alguna que otra frase para con el alumno de primero y alguna que otra broma de mejor o peor gusto, Riko dio una palmada, llamándolos a todos a atención.

"Muy bien. El asunto de Kuroko está resuelto."asintió, clavando los ojos el el grupo de chicos que tenía la suerte -o la desgracia,a veces- de entrenar "¿Y Kagami? ¿No viniste con él, Kuroko?"

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrándose un milímetro, lo mismo que se fruncieron sus cejas. Tal demostración de sentimientos en el cara-de-póker casi asustó a Rin.

"No le he visto en toda la mañana" contestó, finalmente, Kuroko "Y no vengo con él al instituto. Le acompaño hasta que se da cuenta de que estoy ahí cuando llegamos a las puertas."

"...vale." asintió Riko, tras una pausa general para mirar al peliazul, cejas alzadas incluídas "De todas formas no puede entrenar" añadió, tras otra pausa "Me preocupa que haga alguna idiotez" admitió, con un suspiro, llevándose la mano que no sostenía su carpeta a la cabeza "¿Puede alguien ir a revisar las dos canchas del vecindario y comprobar que no esté ahí? Si se esfuerza, su pierna se pondrá peor" pidió, recibiendo un par de asentimientos así como volvía sus ojos a la carpeta con las puntuaciones de cada uno de ellos "Y si no está allí, que alguien revise su apartamento. Ayer llovía a mares y le dio su paraguas a una chica de mi clase."

Pausa.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?"

Riko levantó la cabeza, ceja alzada.

"Que le prestó a Natsumi el paraguas" ante las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros -incluído Kuroko, para su infinita diversión-, decidió elaborar, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos "Natsumi se dejó el paraguas en casa porque tenía planeado confesársele al chico que le gustaba -todo ese rollo del paraguas de amor o lo que sea-. El chico no aceptó y, por lo que me contó, fue un capullo con ella. Cuando la pobre iba a echarse a llorar, Kagami le pegó un puñetazo al chico, le dio su paraguas a Natsumi y se marchó, así porque sí" abrió los ojos, esperando la respuesta que, sorprendentemente, vino del mismísimo peliazul -en lugar de idiotas mucho más habladores como... el resto-.

"Pero entrenadora Aida, ¿no puedes ir tú?"

Una vena se hinchó en su sien, sonrisa amenazante en sus labios.

"Claro. Una chica va sola a visitar el apartamento de un chico que vive solo. Me parece una gran lógica..." el sarcasmo podía sentirse en el aire junto con el aura asesina "¿Alguna otra gran idea? ¿No? Bien. Kuroko, vas tú" y, antes de que el peliazul pudiera protestar, la chica hizo sonar el silvato, ordenando a gritos que dieran cincuenta vueltas alrededor del instituto.

Hora de empezar la tortura del d-quiero decir, entrenamiento, sí. No tortura, no. Entrenamiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CONTINUARÁ...  
**

**Reviews:  
A "Guest" Linne: **Gracias por comentar ;w; Me alegro mucho de qye te guste:) aunque parece que esta pairing no tiene muchos followers (urg, paso demasiado tiempo en twitter) -al menos españoles-, porque llueven menos comentarios que en mis fanfics de Naruto (y ahí hay tanta variedad que cuando encuentran uno de los míos pasados meses me pongo a aplaudir como una foca x'D). Aquí está la conti~ Y para que conste, solo lo dividí porque eran 8 páginas y me dije "Meh, a ver si así al menos conseguimos más reviews x''3". **  
**

Ejem, los comentarios se agradece *mira a lectores cruzada de brazos*... de echo *mirada malvada* Hasta que llegue a cinco no hay próximo capi :B Ale. ¿Quedará inacabado? ¿No? Depende de vosotros, majos y majas~ Hohoho~


	3. Casa

**Advertencia: **BL abajo. No gusta, cierra la ventana y aléjate lentamente de tu ordenador.

**Pareja:** Kagami/Kuroko

**Nota: **Ligeramente angsty. Yup. 'Cause angsty is my thingy~

**Twitter: ** HikaruWinter

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko no Basket) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aomine Daiki no es de ese tipo de personas que hacen cosas sin razón.

Cuando habla, es para que se le escuche.

Cuando hace un lanzamiento, es para encestar.

Cuando juega, es para ganar.

Cuando hace una visita 'inesperada' a Kuroko... bueno, eso es algo diferente.

Cuando hace una inesperada visita a su antiguo y casi-invisible compañero de la Generación de los Milagros, no solo es para comprobar cómo le va al peliazul, también es para hacer callar a Kise -que no sabe cerrar la boca-, comprobar que el tal Kagamine no es un completo idiota con Kuroko y porque... bueno... porque... vale, quizá tenía motivos ocultos para visitar al peliazul pero, ¡hey! Kise también.

Eran compañeros en el crimen.

¿Crimen?

No, no. Eso era una palabra muy fuerte.

Aunque seguir al peliazul por la calle hasta que encontraban un momento en el que 'toparse inesperadamente con él' quizá rozara la definición de 'acosar'... ¡pero no lo es!

¡No!

Él y Kise solo querían... encontrarse amistosamente con Kuroko. Sin levantar sospechas.

Vale, puede que estuvieran un tanto obsesionados, pero ¡nadie es perfecto! ¡Ni Kuroko!

Aunque sea ciertamente adorable...

No, no, no vamos a entrar ahí.

Centrémonos en el sujeto del acoso.

Que no es acoso.

Kuroko acababa de salir de su academia y, al parecer, no muy contento.

"¿Porqué estará Kurokocchi preocupado?"

Aomine miró hacia abajo, donde Kise se había agachado para poder ver mejor, escondidos tras el muro donde se ocultaban. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su viejo amigo. Sí que tenía un aire...

"Hey, ¿dónde está el idiota que siempre anda alrededor de Testuya?"

El rubio levantó la mirada para mirar a su compañero de acos-err, "el-club-de-vamos-a-charlar-con-Kurokocchi", para mirar luego al peliazul, notando, por primera vez, la ausencia del pelirrojo. Porque Kise tiene un detector de Kurokocchi y, exceptuando en la cancha, podía encontrarle en cualquier parte. ¿Puede que por eso Aominecchi le llevara con él? Puede~

"Tienes razón. ¿Dónde estará Kagamicchi?" murmuró, mirando la entrada sin encontrar ni rastro del pelirrojo "¿Estará bien?" musitó para sí mismo, habiéndole visto el día anterior sin paraguas de camino a su casa, en medio de aquel torrencial.

"Más le vale" casi rugió Aomine, mirando al peliazul con toda la atención del mundo.

Kise suspiró.

A veces Aominecchi era tan denso y, al mismo tiempo, tan perceptivo.

Oh, bueno.

Más divertido para él.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba... nervioso.

No del nervioso malo, pero tampoco del nervioso bueno.

Estaba, simplemente, nervioso.

Por quinta vez hizo amago de pulsar el timbre del ligeramente viejo edifício, dejando caer el brazo, rendido, una vez que sus nervios volvieron a tumbar a su resolución en la colchoneta, un árbitro imaginario empezando la cuenta atrás hasta que su resolución, decidida, le pegó una patada bien dada a sus nervios y volvió a ponerse en pié.

Por qué su analogía se había convertido en chibis en su pobre cabeza, Kuroko no quería saberlo. Pero, supuso, mientras le ayudaran a decidir, todo era bienvenido.

Desde aquel partido donde la pierna de Kagami había cedido de nuevo -no era nada grave ni irreversible, había asegurado Riko Aida, entrenadora demoníaca- que, por supuesto, habían ganado, había un aura de incomodidad en el aire cuando estaban juntos.

Ahora bien, Kuroko no iba a empezar a enumerar las razones por las que esto no era culpa suya porque, de veras, a él el beso que Kagami le había dado luego en los vestuarios no le había importado en lo absoluto.

_Au contraire, mon ami._

Le había encantado.

El roce de sus labios, increíblemente suaves comparándolos con esa apariencia suya de matón de cuarta, la delicadeza con la que sus enormes manos llenas de cayos -como las suyas propias- acariciaban sus mejillas y la sorprendente ternura que desprendía la acción en sí.

Por no hablar del sabor a vainilla de la saliva del carnívoro.

Cómo era posible, todavía se lo planteaba, comiendo carne y despreciando dulces como solía hacer.

Tentador.

Adictivo.

Quería más y, al mismo tiempo, sentía su pulso acelerarse, su respiración volverse forzada, enfermiza, con tan solo pensar en eso, ciertas partes al sur de su cuerpo tomando vida sin pena ni gloria por primera vez desde... desde... ni cuando tuvo aquel rollo con Aomine había reaccionado así.

Quizá estuviera enfermo.

¿Sería posible desarrollar una alergia a Kagami Taiga?

Su decisión, en ese momento, tumbó a su nerviosismo, su brazo alzándose de nuevo hacia el timbre.

_DING, DONG._

Al otro lado de la puerta escuchó murmullos, suaves pisadas sobre suave madera, deslizándose, haciéndose más sonoros, aunque no mucho, hasta que el 'click' del pestillo de la puerta al abrirse le hizo saltar.

La puerta se entreabrió, un Kagami encorbado, con ojos rojos y profundas ojeras, piel terriblemente pálida en comparación con el habitual moreno, saludando los inexpresivos ojos del peliazul.

"Kuroko" saludó, ladeando la cabeza para toser en su mano, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Y vivía solo, ¿no? ¿Podría cuidar de sí mismo?

"Kagami" asintió monótonamente el peliazul, asintiendo "Me envía la entrenadora para comprobar que no estás entrenando"

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, colocándose más firme, la manta que cubría su torso y hombros deslizándose hasta caer en su cintura, mostrando un pecho desnudo... e igual de pálido, ligeros temblores reocrriendo la piel.

"¿Tengo aspecto de poder entrenar aunque quiera?" murmuró, algo enfadado, volviendo a su apartamento, dejando la puerta abierta como invitación para el peliazul. Hizo una pausa y miró sobre su hombro "Pasa. Cogerás un resfriado ahí fuera."

Kuroko asintió tontamente y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, colocando los zapatos con cuidado en la entrada antes de seguir al más alto, que se encontraba al fondo del pequeño apartamento, cubierto de mantas como una oruga en su crisálida.

"Ni siquiera tenía planeado levantarme hoy" escuchó murmurar, pero no le dio importancia, decidiendo sentarse, siendo la cama del pelirrojo en único lugar disponible.

Silencio.

Un silencio incómodo se abalanzó sobre ambos como un batallón de fangirls sobre el último tomo BL de Junjou Romantica -lo había visto, y también los mordiscos y arañazos. Decidió no volver a ir a la librería los Viernes, por precaución-.

Al fin el peliazul -sorprendentemente- rompió el silencio, levantando su mano para posar su fría palma en el rostro ardiente de su compañero de equipo y amigo y-

Apartó la mano, agitándola con algo similar a sorpresa reflejado en su rostro.

"Estás ardiendo"

Murmullos ofendidos pero casi inaudibles que sonaban como '_Ya me había dado cuenta_' y '_Estúpido y adorable... y sus estúpidas y... acciones_' surgieron de Kagami mientras este se intentaba acomodar en la cama, gran ventanal a su espalda, encogiendo sus piernas para ganar algo de necesitado calor.

"¿Has comido algo?"

El más alto iba a asentir, pero negó, añadiendo apresuradamente.

"Tengo cosas preparadas para luego. ."

Kuroko asintió, gateando por la cama hasta sentarse junto al sonrojadísimo Kagami -y estaba seguro de que no era solo por la fiebre-.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" volvió a preguntar, tras una pausa, llevando una mano hacia la frente del pelirrojo, que intentó esquivar sin éxito "¿Has tomado ya la medicina?"

Kagami negó, encogiéndose, si es posible, aún más en si mismo, el silencio cayendo sobre ellos como una tonelada de cemento reforzado.

"...tengo frío" susurró, al fin, tras unos instantes.

Kuroko asintió y miró a su alrededor, en el más bien vacío apartamento. Parecía haber un futón completo en la parte de arriba del armario.

El peliazul se levantó, cogiendo el futón del armario y tirándolo en el suelo, señalando a Kagami que se tumbara.

Dudó unos instantes, pero obedeció, su mirada desviándose de casi inconscientemente hacia la carta. De todo el equipo, tenía que venir Kuroko. Gracias persona de arriba, ya sabía que tenías sentido del humor, no hacía falta que me lo recordaras.

Desde el partido de hacía tres días, se había sentido realmente incómodo alrededor del peliazul -mentado peliazul ahora mismo envolviéndole en las sábanas de su cama, desecha, para luego cubrirle con la gruesa manta del futón antes de desvanecerse en la cocina-.

Y es que, como siempre, había actuado sin pensar.

Malditas sean las endorfinas, y la felicidad, y ese partido, y su lesión, y Aomine -sobre todo Aomine-, y el estúpido beso que le dio al estúpido peliazul porque se sentía estúpidamente feliz y estúpidamente sentía que era lo correcto.

Estúpida estupidez.

Maldiciendo mentalmente y sintiéndose, ahora, mucho más cálido -si por la fiebre o el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar _el beso_, no lo sabía-, cayó rápidamente en las acogedoras manos de Morfeo, durmiendo ligera e incómodamente por la enfermedad, pero durmiendo igualmente.

Así le encontró Kuroko, durmiendo, sudor recorriendo su rostro que le recordaba -y mucho- a los partidos más duros que habían jugado desde que llegó a Seirin, todos ellos siendo la sombra de Kagami, todos ellos divertidos, todos ellos forzándole a avanzar, a entrenar más, a mejorarse a sí mismo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a su... ¿compañero? ¿Amigo? ¿Qué era Kagami para él? ¿Y para los demás? ¿No se sentía solo? Con todos sus amigos en América, con todo lo que había conocido y querido tan lejos de él.

Agitó la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos por el momento y, tras debatirse si despertarle o no para darle la aspirina efervescente que llevaba consigo -tenía tendencia a enfermar fácilmente, pero eso no era algo que los demás debieran saber... aunque sospechaba que Kagami lo supiera- y decidiendo en la negativa, porque, por su aspecto, su... Kagami no había dormido desde hacía bastante tiempo -quizá la fiebre no le dejó dormir, pensó con preocupación-, se levantó, caminando suavemente al baño, de donde recuperó una tina que llenó con agua y una par de toallas.

Tras disculparse -monótonamente- por adelantado, destapó por completo -incluyendo las mantas que, antes, formaban su crisálida- a Kagami que... estaba...

Llevó una mano a su rostro y volvió a disculparse, esta vez en un susurro agitado.

K-Kagami es-estaba... estaba... Oh, Kami. Kagami estaba desnudo.

Negando agitadamente y tras diculparse una y mil veces -en su mente, el valor para decirlo en voz alta se había desmayado cuando apartó todas las mantas-, apartó las mantas sudadas y pasó una toalla húmeda por la pálida y ardiente piel, intentando librarle del sudor, secándole luego con la otra, cubriéndole rápidamente una vez terminó su... su... err, ¿trabajo? Um. Esto... Incómodo, sí.

Metió la pequeña toalla que había usado para se-secar e-el c-c-c-cuer-p-po de Kagami -el sonrojo casi explotó de sus mejillas-, escurriéndola y colocándola en la frente del rostro, mucho más sereno, de Kagami, con toda la intención de levantarse y meter lo sudado en la lavadora que, estaba seguro, había visto en la entrada del baño, cuando una mano le detuvo.

El pelirrojo, todavía durmiendo, se había girando y había agarrado su muñeca como si fuera un salvavidas, sonriendo de... ¡¿sonriendo?

"¿Kagami?" llamó, más confundido que sorprendido.

Un Kagami sonriendo tiernamente era suficiente para que sus esquemas hicieran un doble salto mortal hacia un precipidio.

"Kuroko..." musitó el pelirrojo, el sonrojo _ahora_ explotando en una nube de humo alrededor del rostro del peliazul, esos suaves, suaves labios tan cerca de -tan, tan cerca- de su mano.

La tentación.

¿Porqué tenían que saber sus labios a vainilla?

Pero, Kuroko siendo Kuroko, se mantuvo impasible, aunque inmóvil, incapaz de moverse aunque quisiera, dejando la colada en una montaña cerca de la esquina, el vaso con la medicina efervescente descansando en una bandeja a su lado.

Inconscientemente, la mano libre se dirigió hacia los mechones rojos, enredándolos en sus dedos, acariciando con cuidado su cabeza casi c-¡un momento!

Apartó su mano rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado, su rostro tanto o más rojo que el de Kagami, provocando que un gemido de incomodidad se escapara del más alto, avivando su ya sorprendentemente brillante sonrojo.

"Esto no puede ser bueno" murmuró, soltando con cuidado su mano del agarre del pelirrojo, levantándose para dejar la colada dentro de la lavadora que, sí, estaba en el baño.

De camino a la cocina a por algo que picar -porque llevaba allí casi una hora y estaba claro que se quedaría allí hasta que su...que su... que Kagami estuviera algo mejor- el blanco brillante en una esquina llamó su atención en el grisáceo apartamento.

Se acercó, con cuidado.

Era una carta.

Su mano se lanzó a tomarla, pero se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros. Era invasión de la privacidad. No podía echarle un vistazo, era de Kagami. No debía y no lo haría. Pero...

Miró la solapa sobre la que descansaba, en letra torpe, desordenada y no muy bonita, el remitente.

"_**United States, L.A., 4**__**th**__** Street with 68**__**th**__** Jordan Boulevard. Sam Grey**_" leyó, alzando una ceja "Estados unidos, ¿los ángeles? Ahí es donde vivía Kagami... _¿y quién es Sam Grey?_" no pudo evitar pensar, cogiendo la carta en manos casi imperceptiblemente temblorosas.

¿Se enfadaría Kagami si le echaba un vistazo? Kagami siempre se enfadaba, claro que se iba a enfadar... así que...

Abrió la carta y empezó a leer, intentando traducir al mismo tiempo.

"_Hola Taiga. ¿Que tal? Yo y los demás bien. ¿Cuando vuelves? Sé que estás solo, nunca se te ha dado bien hacer amigos, eres demasiado difícil. Vuelve de una vez y deja de hacerte el cabezota. Josh ha dicho que lo siente, y los demás también. Trae tu trasero de vuelta que lo echa de menos. Y los demás también._" frunció el ceño al leer esa parte, que parecía más irregular que el resto, seguramente porque el tal Sam estaba siendo interrumpido por ese tal Josh que echaba de menos el trasero de Kagami. "_Prometemos no burlarnos y...y... ¿todo eso? ¿Cómo se traduce 'whatnot'?Ugh. Te esperamos. Sammy y los demás~ :)_"

Kuroko negó, guardando la carta y dejándola donde la había encontrado.

Menudos amigos. ¿Se habían burlado de él? ¿Y qué le había hecho ese tal Josh? Y lo peor de todo era lo que había escrito después. ¿Trae tu trasero de vuelta que lo echa de menos?

¡Ese trasero era suyo y del equipo de Seirin! Nadie, ni sus amigos, tenía derecho a exigir que... un momento. Eso ha sonado fatal, y su pulso se había vuelto a acelerar junto con el impresionante sonrojo.

Quizá tuviera alergia a Kagami de verdad...

Al volver, Kagami estaba dando vueltas, sudor de nuevo recorriendo su rostro y cuello -las partes visibles sobre las sábanas-.

"Kagami" dijo, asustado, aunque no dejó que se notara en su monótono tono de voz, arrodillándose a su lado, agitando sus hombros.

El pelirrojo se despertó de pronto, abriendo los ojos, respiración entrecortada, ojos medio cerrados y mejillas ténue pero sugerentemente teñidas de un rosa que...

Malditas hormonas.

"Toma" dijo, ignorando cierta parte de su cuerpo que parecía insistir en su intento por _despertar_ junto con el pelirrojo.

Kagami bebió el vaso con la medicina de un trago, tosiendo tras atragantarse, Kuroko rápidamente frotando su espalda mientras parte del agua se deslizaba por la comesura de sus labios junto con aquella adictiva saliva que, juraría, sabía a vainilla, descendiendo por su cuello y pecho hasta deslizarse bajo las sábanas a zonas... más privadas que hicieron _esa_ parte de su cuerpo saltar, aunque lo ocultó bien, aprobechándose de su posición y que su jersey le quedaba algo grande.

Las lágrimas que parecían a punto de escapar de sus ojos no ayudaban.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya había hecho esa pregunta.

Kagami simplemente asintió, agarrándose a suavemente a su brazo, relajando el fuerte agarre que, probablemente, le podría haber roto el hueso, que mantenía hacía unos instantes.

"¿Que era?" musitó, con voz ronca, dejándose caer sobre las suaves sábanas, ignorando esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que tendría que haber unas dos o tres mantas más en el montón.

"Medicina. ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

Kagami asintió, encogiéndose un poco a sí mismo.

"Hn"

"¿Quieres algo más? ¿Algo de comer?"

"Hn, hn"

"Deberías comer algo"

"Hmhn"

Kuroko miró el ceño fruncido de Kagami con algo parecido a entretenimiento. Y es que el pelirrojo era tan fácil de leer.

Miró el reloj de la pared y, acto seguido, su mirada se desvió a la carta que había leído sin permiso, vergüenza rápidamente atacando su normalmente callada consciencia.

"Leí la carta"

Silencio.

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

Una pausa, y después...

"Hn, hn"

"¿No? ¿Porqué?"

Kagami abrió un ojo con pereza, clavando su mirada en el más bajo y su rostro impasible oscurecido por las sombras, sombras que le impedían ver el más leve sonrojo en su pálida piel y la sorpresa y alivio que reflejaban sus cristalinos ojos azules.

"...alguien iba a leerla tarde o temprano. Al menos has sido tú..." Kagami bostezó, encogiéndose aún más en su persona "...¿qué piensas de ellos? Mis amigos de América" musitó, casi inaudiblemente, tras aclarar su garganta.

Kuroko miró al techo, y pensó unos instantes antes de devolver su mirada a los penetrantes ojos de Kagami.

"Son egoístas"

Kagami pareció aguantar una carcajada, pero sus ojos reflejaban su diversión.

"...se está haciendo tarde." comentó Kuroko, tras otra pausa.

"Hn"

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"Hn...¡¿QUÉ?"

El pelirrojo se levantó de un golpe, ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, pulso acelerado y piel roja como el fuego, sin darse cuenta de que las sábanas poco más y cubrían... lo que tenían que cubrir. Kuroko, desafortunadamente, sí se dio cuenta de esto, y tuvo que obligarse a aguantar el sangrado de nariz pertinente.

"¿No puedo?"

"Sí. Digo no. Digo sí. Digo ¡¿QUE?"

"Entonces no puedo" musitó Kuroko, agachando la cabeza, desanimado.

"¡¿Porqué diablos quieres d-dormir conmigo?"

Kuroko levantó el rostro de nuevo, su voz tan monótona como su expresión.

"Porque tengo sueño"

"¡Pues vete a tu casa!" estalló Kagami para el entretenimiento del peliazul, que ahora veía reflejada su expresión anterior en el más alto.

"Ya no hay trenes" puntualizó.

"¿Entonces porqué... tu...? ¡ARG! ¡Vale! P-pero no tengo más sábanas y este es el único futón y... eh... uhm..."

Kuroko volvió a ladear su cabeza y procedió a quitarse los pantalones, el jersey y la camisa, metiéndose bajo la manta del futón antes de que Kagami pudiera reaccionar, acurrucándose a su lado.

"¡¿PERO Q-?"

"Silencio Kagami. Intento dormir"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pee, pee, pee, pee, pee, pee, pee, pee, pee. Beep. Beep. CLICK.

"Secretaría de la Escuela Secundaria Seirin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"_¿Hola? Um. Soy Kagami Taiga, alumno de 1º. Ehm, ayer falté porque tengo fiebre..."_

"Oh, sí, señor Kagami. Escuché el mensaje hace un par de horas. Ya se han marcado las faltas de asistencia como justificadas, no te preocupes. ¿Hoy igual?"

"_Sí... esto... eso era por lo que llamaba."_

"¿Sucede algo?"

"_Esto, verá, ayer un compañero del equipo de baloncesto vino a mirar cómo estaba y se quedó a dormir... Kuroko Tetsuya. Uhm, creo que le he contagiado."_

Pausa.

"Oh, ya veo. No te precupes, informaré a los profesores para que no os marquen las faltas. Espero que os recuperéis pronto."

"Um...eh_...¿gracias?"_

"De nada, guapo. Y recordad usar protección."

"..._¡¿QUÉ?"_

CLICK. Beep. Beep. Beep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**FIN.**  
**La secretaria de su instituto mola~ ;3**

**Reviews: ¡Las amenazas son sorprendentemente efectivas! ¡Como el ataque Encano de mi Skitty! Ok, demasiado Pokémon. Al tema.  
Schindler List: **xD Tu desesperación me recuerda a la mía :3 - y consiguió que alguien terminara un shortfic. Murasakibara x Himuro hmm~ ¿Es un request? Porque si es un request puede que escriba algo~ Este shortfic ES un request al fin y al cabo~ Nyahahaha~ Gracias por comentar~**  
Linne: **¿Te he dicho que me encantan los reviews? ¿Y las personas que me dejan varios reviews? ;w; Por desgracia, el día que puse el segundo cap YA TENÍA el tercero y último terminado. Me gusta tener trabajo adelantado para poder seguir a mi ritmo (razón por la que Hirai está en HIATUS, geh). Igualmente estuve a punto de borrar este cap y meter a Aomine... _de echo, le voy a meter al principio_. Ale. Sólo porque tú lo pediste -que no se digo que no mimo a mis reviewers-. FF también me estuvo dando problemas a mí por culpa de lo de las portadas e_e Y ahora los reviews. ¿Ya que están porqué no vuelven a meter el rating MA en vez de ponerse en plan 'VAMOS A VOLA-ERR BORRAR COSAS CHACHIS! HE? HE? MWAHAHAHA~' ¬¬U ()SEGUNDO REW) Riko mola por un tubo *^* - fangirlismo. Pe~ro no me entraba en el largo que me pidió NITW meter más interacciones con ella. Sorry ._. Gracias por dejar comentarios :3 Me alegran las dos semanas de recuperaciones ,_,**  
Guest:** Ok xD Aquí va la conti y ¿VERDAD? El aura asesina de Riko es GENIAL *3* Sin punto de comparación (bueno, vale, puede que una Mizukage de mala hostia porque alguien ha osado mencionar la palabra 'Matrimonio' cerca de ella sea aún peor...). Gracias por comentar ;)**  
Guest: **Me temo que no es largo :/ Es un encargo de shortfic que me hizo una vieja amiga mía de unos foros que cerraron hace *mira calendario* seis años y la encontré en un concierto por casualidad x'D Hmm~ Luego échale un vistazo al perfíl y si tienes interés, contáctame(por twitter o Skype, que tengo el mismo nick en los dos), ¿ok? Hago requests, 'fter all~ Gracias por comentar nwn**  
artemisaZombie:** ¡Tienes razón! ¡Esta categoría necesita más AMOR! *^* ¡Démosle todo el que merece! ¡AWW, YEAH! Cuando subas algo, AVISA *^* Gracias por comentar :D  
**52Kamine52**: Non te preocupes, son galega xD Non teño problema ningún entendéndote~ (aínda que pode que ti si :( Sintoo, a mellor resposta que podo darte é en galego se non entendes ben o castelán ;w;). Moitísimas grazas por comentar, contan por dez cando se teñen problemas co idioma. Alegraste meu día :)


End file.
